Bodyswap
by Miss Dreavus
Summary: After they get in contact with a mysterious pokemon, Team Rocket exchanges bodies!


Summary: After they get in contact with a mysterious Pokemon, Team Rocket exchanges bodies!!

Disclaimer: don't own them, damn. If I did, I'd be rich! I always thought about writing a fic that ha Team Rocket changed bodies. After I saw a mini-comis from Generel Star on (awesome artist), I started writing a plot. Anyway, I might've taken 2 or 3 lines from General Star comic, So General Star should have the credit.

Rating: PG-13 for some…..references…..

Note: Because they are switching, it can be difficult to know who's saying what.

I will always be referring as the 'spirit'. When Jessie talks, it's her, even though she's in Meowth's body.

*********************************************

It was a typical day for Team Rocket. They got up in the morning then set up a plan to capture the twerp's Pikachu. The trio was hiding behind bushes and looking over to the kids who seemed lost again. Misty was very angry.

'ASH!!!! You have no idea where we are DO YOU???!??' screamed the redhead, very annoyed.

'Um…we should go this way. No, wait, this way!' answered Ash, looking confused.

Pikachu sighed 'pika….'

'AAAHHHHHH!!!! We're lost again because of you Ash!!!!!' Misty yelled.

'No come on you two,' said Brock, 'we will find the next city, just calm down…'

Misty cut him, her voice sounding angrier than usual. 'I'm sick of sleeping in the woods!! It's been a whole week!! They are bugs everywhere, I want a real bed!!!'

'According to the map….' Brock started.

He was interrupted by Jessie jumping out of the bush.

'Prepare for trouble!' Jessie began.

Team Rocket continued reciting their motto, but Pikachu was pulling on Ash's pants,

trying to get his attention.

'Pikachu Pika!Pika pi!' He was pointing at something in the forest.

'Was is it Pikachu?' Ash asked to his little rat.

'HEY!!!!! How DARE you interrupt us during the motto!!' Jessie snapped. She produced her fan out of nowhere and was about to wack Ash' head.

Pikachu kept pointing. They saw a little glowing creature flying. They haven't seen any pokemon like that before.

'It looks like a Pokemon…" Brock said (even though he can't see because his eyes are closed.)

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "No information yet on this Pokemon" said the machine.

Ash jumped out of joy 'Wow! A new Pokemon! And it's rare! I have to catch it!'

He started to run in the forest. Misty, Brock and Pikachu immediately went after him.

Team Rocket just stood there.

'Hey! Where'd they go?' Meowth said.

James sighed 'That's okay, let's go back to the cabin, we'll try to steal Pikachu tomorrow."

'No! We are going after them!' Jessie responded.

"But Jessie… I'm hungry, and I'm tired!" James whined.

Jessie wacked him with her mallet 'Shut up James! It's an unknown Pokemon. That means it's really rare. We have to catch it to give it to the Boss. It'll maybe make him forget our recent failures."

'Youse mean our constant failures' retorted Meowth.

The girl kicked the cat and said running 'Come on!! We can't miss this chance!'

The trio chased down the twerps through the forest. Soon they saw them looking at the Pokemon talking quietly. Ash was using his usual technique of not battling the pokemon but try to be his friend or saving it, so it would decide to follow him.

"Don't even think about it twerp!!" yelled Jessie, followed very closely by James and Meowth. 'This Pokemon is ours!'

The Pokemon turned around, frightened, and let out a strange light, directly at Team Rocket. They immediately stopped, looking stunned. They weren't able to move, and after ten seconds of immobility, they disappeared in a ray of light.

Team twerp stood there glancing at the spot where Team Rocket had just vanished.

Jessie slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell happened?" she thought. She looked towards her partners and saw herself lying on the ground… What? Herself??

How could…? "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" she screeched, looking down. "I'm Meowth!" she gasped. "How could this happen?"

Soon, her partners awoke by her screams. 'Hey Jess calm down, it's just another blasting…AHHH! Why am I seeing Meowth in front of Meowth??" the "cat" yelled, realising he was trapped in James' body.

The male member rose clearing the dirt off his chest. He soon realised it was much bigger than it used to. Since when did he have breasts? Acknowledging the fact that he was in Jessie's body, he blushed, and quickly got his hands off her…..assets.

The three looked at each other incredulously.

''WHAT HAPPENED?!?" they screamed in unison.

'It musta been dis strange pokemon we were tryin' to capture before!' said Meowth.

'How could it do this to us?!? I don't want to be a cat!!" sobbed Jessie.

"This is definitely gonna be….interesting.' said James in a small voice looking down at his new-found body, cheeks turning pink.

'Hey mister!' screamed Jessie, turning purple. "You better keep my hands off myself or I swear…!" says Jessie through a very angry Meowth's body.

'Hehe..' said James, putting his hands across his hips "Not touching!"

Meanwhile, Meowth was inspecting James' body. 'Dis is what it feels like to be human… I don't like it!"

"We have to switch our bodies back!' said Jessie. 'I miss my perfection…"

"Well Meowth's a purrfect cat!!" responded Meowth. "How're we gonna change back?" he said.

"I guess we'll have to find that damned pokemon to reverse the curse. That little pesky thing! It's in for a world of pain…." whispered Jessie through her teeth.

"Let's go and find that pokemon!" said Meowth.

"Ok. Let's get going… James? What are you…" began Jessie.

They both turned around to see James admiring Jessie's form, a grin across his face.

"James you pervert!" exploded Jessie 'Stop looking at me like that!" she furiously approached him a fan in her hand.

"No Jessie wait!" said James "You wouldn't hit *yourself*, would you?" he asked in a tiny voice. "I mean, what will it cause to your beautiful figure?" he continued.

"Aahh! Damn!" _He's right_, she thought to herself_, I couldn't do anything to harm my_ _perfect body. After all, I work so hard to keep myself so gorgeous._

"Ughh.. Just wait until we get our bodies back…" she threatens. James gulped.


End file.
